wikifiwfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Shailene Woodley
Shailene Diann Woodley (née le 15 novembre 1991 à Simi Valley en Californie) est une actrice américaine. Elle est surtout connue pour avoir incarné le rôle d'Amy Juergens dans la série dramatique La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire (2008-2013), et pour avoir joué aux côtés de George Clooney dans le drame The Descendants (2011) pour lequel elle a remporté un Independent Spirit Awards puis a été nommée pour unGolden Globes. Suite à son rôle dans la comédie dramatique The Spectacular Now, sortie en salles le 8 janvier 2014, elle a remporté le prix du "Special Award pour les rôles dramatiques" lors du festival du film de Sundance. En 2014, elle est à l'affiche de Divergente, un film adapté d'un roman de Veronica Roth. Elle a aussi eu le rôle principal dans le film adapté du roman Nos étoiles contraires de John Green. Carrière En 2002, elle décroche des petits rôles dans les séries télévisées FBI : Portés disparus et Washington Police. En 2005, elle a été nommée pour un Young Artist Award dans la catégorie "Meilleure performance d'une jeune actrice dans un téléfilm" suite à son rôle dans Des rêves de lendemain. Elle tient le rôle principal dans le téléfilm Felicity : Une jeune fille indépendante. Grâce à son rôle, elle est nommée pour un Young Artist Award. Après être apparue dans plusieurs films et séries télé, elle obtient le rôle principal, Amy Juergens (une adolescente de 15 ans qui découvre qu'elle est enceinte), dans la série dramatique La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire diffusée dès 2008. La série s'achèvera enjuin 2013, au bout de cinq saisons. En 2011, elle joue aux côtés de George Clooney dans le film dramatique The Descendants. Grâce à son rôle, elle a été nommé pour un Golden Globe et pour d'autres récompenses. Elle jouait le rôle d'Alexandra King, une jeune fille à problèmes qui est la fille du personnage de George Clooney. Le magazine People l'a élu « Une des plus belles femmes de 2012 ». Elle a ensuite joué le rôle d'Aimee Finicky dans la comédie dramatique The Spectacular Now qui est sortie en 2013. Le film s'est tourné en été 2012 et a été diffusé pour la première fois lors du festival du film de Sundance en janvier 2013. Elle signe aussi un contrat pour faire partie du casting de White Bird in a Blizzard, un film indépendant qui raconte l'histoire d'une jeune femme dont la vie est bouleversée suite à la mystérieuse disparition de sa mère. En octobre 2012, il est annoncé que Shailene Woodley jouera Mary Jane Watson dans The Amazing Spider-Man : Le Destin d'un Héros, la suite de The Amazing Spider-Man''10. Cependant, le 19 juin 2013, il est annoncé que toutes ses scènes seront coupées11. Le 19 mars 2013, il est révélé que Shailene a accepté le rôle de Hazel Grace Lancaster dans le film ''Nos étoiles contraires''qui sort le 6 juin 2014, adapté du roman du même nom de John Green. Elle retrouve son partenaire à l'écran Ansel Elgort (Caleb Prior dans''Divergente) pour ce film. Shailene Woodley lors de l'avant-première du film Divergente, à Los Angeles, le 18 mars 2014. En 2014, elle est à l'affiche du film Divergente, au côté de Theo James, adapté d'un roman de Veronica Roth. Dans l'adaptation cinématographique du livre Nos étoiles contraires (The Fault in our Stars), elle sera l'actrice principale, Hazel Grace, une jeune fille de 17 ans atteinte d'un cancer. Cinéma * 2012 : The Descendants d'Alexander Payne : Alexandra "Alex" King * 2014 : The Spectacular Now de James Ponsoldt : Aimee Finicky * 2014 : Divergente de Neil Burger : Beatrice "Tris" Prior * 2014 : Nos Étoiles Contraires de Josh Boone : Hazel Grace Lancaster * 2014 : White Bird de Gregg Araki : Kat Connor * 2015 : Divergente 2 : L'Insurrection de Robert Schwentke : Beatrice "Tris" Prior Téléfilms * 1999 : S'il suffisait d'aimer (Replacing Dad) de Joyce Chopra : Une petite fille * 2004 : Des rêves de lendemain (A Place Called Home) de Michael Tuchner : California "Cali" Ford * 2005 : Felicity : Une jeune fille indépendante (Felicity: An American Girl Adventure) de Nadia Tass : Felicity Merriman * 2005 : Once Upon a Mattress de Kathleen Marshall : Molly * 2007 : Vol 732 : Terreur en plein ciel (Final Approach) d'Armand Mastroianni : Maya Bender Séries télévisées * 2001 - 2003 : Washington Police (The District) : Kristin Debreno ** (saison 2, épisode 09 : La Chasse au flic) ** (saison 3, épisode 03 : La Protection des enfants) ** (saison 3, épisode 16 : La Chasse aux diamants) * 2001 - 2004 : Preuve à l'appui (Crossing Jordan) : Jordan Cavanaugh jeune ** (saison 1, épisode 09 : Le Profanateur - partie) ** (saison 1, épisode 12 : Double vie) ** (saison 2, épisode 21 : Sans mobile apparent - partie) ** (saison 4, épisode 04 : La Maison des secrets) * 2003 : FBI : Portés disparus (Without a Trace) (saison 1, épisode 16 : Claire de lune) : Clare Metcalf jeune * 2003 - 2004 : Newport Beach (The O.C.) (6 épisodes) : Kaitlin Cooper enfant * 2004 : Tout le monde aime Raymond (Everybody Loves Raymond) (saison 8, épisode 15 : La Robe de soirée) : Snotty Girl #2 * 2004 - 2005 : Jack et Bobby (Jack and Bobby) : Chloe Benedict ** (saison 1, épisode 07 : Valentino) ** (saison 1, épisode 12 : Dilemme) * 2006 : Earl (My Name Is Earl) (saison 1, épisode 23 : Un monde sans colère) : Gwen jeune * 2007 : Close to Home : Juste Cause (Close to Home) (saison 2, épisode 13 : Non admise) : Gaby Tursi * 2007 : Les Experts : Manhattan (CSI: NY) (saison 3, épisode 19 : Meurtre à la française) : Evie Pierpont * 2007 : Cold Case : Affaires classées (Cold Case) (saison 5, épisode 03 : Le Monde extérieur) : Sarah Gunden * 2008 - 2013 : La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire (The Secret Life of the American Teenager) (121 épisodes) : Amy Juergens Catégorie:Actrices